migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Pact of Protected Trade (3239 AA)
A pact signed between The Kingdom of Miglia and the Queendom of Prybarrow on January 30th 3239 AA officially ending the Water Wars of Borucha. The agreement stated that the Prybarrions would cease their blockade of Kingdom ports and even extend an offer to operate several mercantile groups under the kingdom for mutual gain in exchange for the Kingdom relinquishing their overseas holdings, save for dirk, in addition to a defensive pact in which the two nations would ally in the case that the Paegian Empire should continue their eastward expanse. Signatures Two signatures adorn this document which is kept in Vishan, the signature of King Agnes — acting matriarch to the Prybarrion people, and the signature of H'ourskar the Brave — the former admiral of the destroyed Kingdom fleet and current leader of the KOM. H'ourskar was at first adamantly opposed to the idea of coming to any sort of peaceful agreement with the Prybarrions, but after their defeat at Gustus Rock at the end of 3238 AA, the Kingdom was left without a navy to defend itself and Leader H'ourskar accepted the generous Prybarrion offer and agreement to cede control of a major Kingdom port, Portsmyth, to the Prybarrions. Results The signing of this pact resulted in the formation of a truly formidable alliance known as the Trust of Man. This geopolitical organization, consisting of Prybarrow and the Kingdom, has at its disposal the largest contiguous human military in the known history of Miglia. The navy of the Prybarrions has been devoted to ensuring that Rathman forces are never to make amphibious landings in continental Eastmere, and as a result have formed a strong backbone for the Kingdoms massive land armies to rely on. The archaic coastal city of Portsmyth was ceded to the Prybarrions by the Kingdom. All trans-continental sea trade operations are now overseen by the Prybarrions as they struggle to maintain their shaky peace with the ever growing Paegian empire Local Opinion Mont Chams opinion on the Pact: "Well alright Froric and Henry, sorry for forgetting yous. My memory ain't what it used to be since the accident. Allow me to re-introduce myself, name's Mont Cham, I work the docks, fixing boats and making sure the Prybarrions get their cargo delivered.We all been working a lot harder lately since the Kingdom formed their 'Protected Trade Pact' with Prybarrow and the Rathman started getting employed on those Prybarrion vessels." The other men hear Mont mention the trade agreement and moan in displeasure. "More like, 'let the Pryabarrion bitches fuck us in the ass and steal all our profits from Paegia' agreement." A voice calls out, screeching like a machine running without oil. Mont Cham shoots a glance in the direction of the voice; the glare burns with enough intensity to immediately quiet the rabble among the men. He speaks slow and calm, while slightly annoyed, as if he has had to explain the same thing many times before. "What don't you get Larzo? We need them. They whiped out our entire navy, we ain't got nothing left of our own, if it weren't for them, we'd all be working for the Paegians right now! We just need to make sure that we work hard enough that they still need us. Whoever they end up being."